Turn Back the Hands of Time
by Red Rosalie
Summary: Edward has found love, but what happens if she doesn't feel the same way? Can a disaster happen? If he could have a chance of turning back the hands of time, would he? Song fic that's dark. AU,AH,OOFC.


_A/N: Don't worry; I have not abandoned "Tug of War". It's been on hiatus, but I promise that a new chapter is in the works. This story is a one shot. It's a really dark fiction. This fiction was kind of inspired by "500 days of Summer" and this too is not a love story sort of at least. Hope you enjoy and please, please, pretty please review I would really appreciate it. It's AU AH and OOFC. Oh and all errors are mine. I don't own any of this it all belong to SM and the Twilight Saga and the song belongs to RK. Thanks!_

_Has there ever been a time when you had wished that you could turn back the hands of time because you regretted the way things turned out?_

**_How did I ever let you slip away  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song some day  
And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
Ever since you closed the door_**

"So what would you like to talk about today Edward?"

"I don't know. What would you like for me to talk about today?"

"I'm sorry; we're not here because of me. We are here because of you."

"Well doc, let me ask in a different way then, what would I need to talk about in order to get out of this hell hole?"

The older man who sat in a chair across from me sighed. He had a full set of grey hair that coincided with his graying beard. I could see that he liked to match his shoes and shirt colors, I could only guess to be fashionable. Today he was wearing a black dress shirt, khaki pants and black shoes. He reminded me of my ninth grade teacher Mr. Iver, Both had similar thought process. They thought that if they could save one loss cause then they could make anything happen. Unfortunately, I was the little wrench that was thrown into the mix and they couldn't seem to handle me.

"Why don't we talk about her?"

I knew who he was referencing to when he said "Her". I gritted my teeth and glared at the man who was still sitting across from me. My hands were clenched into fists next my sides. I was lying on the couch across from this man who I had to talk to weekly. We both knew that I couldn't talk about "Her". She was the sole reason for me being in here. I sat straight up and lifted my legs off of the uncomfortable couch and my feet landed on the hard covered floor.

"You know that I can't talk about her."

"Edward, you had asked what would help to get you out of here. Talking about what events took place and how you felt might speed the up the process. You do want to leave here don't you?"

"Yes I want to get out of here, but you know that I can't talk about "Her"."

"I think it would be beneficial if you did talk about it. How about you start the process out slowly and we'll move on to different subjects and come back to the subject when you get a little more comfortable."

"I-I think I can do that."

"Well why don't we start with what happened before the incident?"

I closed my eyes and positioned myself back down on the couch lifting my legs up and resting them on one of the arms of the couch that I was occupying. My memories came flooding back.

_One year ago_

"Why are we talking about this?"

She had her hands on her hips, her royal blue eyes staring into mine as she questioned me. We were both standing in the middle of her loft. I could tell that she knew this conversation was going to come up eventually, but she didn't know that it would come up so soon. I couldn't help it. I was in love. She was the one girl that I had spent my life looking for. Even though she didn't believe in love, I thought that I might be the one to change her mind.

"You know why we're talking about this."

I responded and I placed my hand in my pockets to indicate that I wasn't going to back down.

"Look Edward, I was brought up in a broken home. My father left my mother when I was ten, due to the heart break that he put on my mother, my mother died of a broken heart. I'm not going to end up like her. Love is just a four letter word that people made up. What proof is there that this word even exists? I call it infatuation for the time being, but if there was such a thing called "Love" then please tell me this. Why do people leave, kill and beat the people that they've so called declared their love to? I thought love was the opposite of that."

"I don't have an answer for that, but I can tell you that's not "love", it's more of a psychotic mind, but I can guarantee you that love is real. That's what I'm feeling right now and you can't deny that you're not feeling it too."

"Edward, I'm tired, I don't want to talk about this. I think that you should leave."

"Wa-what? You want me to leave because I wanted to talk about how I feel about you?"

"Look, you're a great friend and I told you in the beginning of how my views on things were."

I wasn't going to let her finish her sentence I interrupted her immediately showing my frustrations at that very moment.

"You better not call me just a friend. We've been more that that! How could you not acknowledge what we have!? This."

I gestured between us.

"Is a relationship if you like it or not. Friends don't fuck all the time, friends don't go out on romantic dates, friends don't have heavy make out sessions in the middle of the park!"

She had tears welling up, I reached up to wipe those fallen tears, but she jerked back a little. I had enough and I turned around and walked out of her loft. I was upset and she knew why, but she didn't want to give into what she was feeling and I, being a dumb ass with my heart on my sleeve had let her rip it off and stepped all over it.

**_If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd still be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then darlin' you, you'd still be mine_**

**_Funny, funny how time goes by  
And blessings are missed in the wink of an eye  
Why oh why oh why should one have to go on suffering  
When every day I pray please come back to me_**

I hadn't talked to her for about three days. She was constantly on my mind, the nights were the hardest. I would literally imagine that she was on my bed lying beside me. She would be wearing one of my old t-shirts as a night gown. I could see her staring back at me with her azure irises slowly blinking which indicated that she was dozing off. Her long blonde locks spread out on my pillow. I reached out to touch her and she'd disappear. I could not get her out of my mind. I kept replaying all the things we did together over and over in my mind. We were really like two peas in a pod. We were born to make each other happy. It felt like fate. She liked most if not everything that I liked. She read the same books that I've read. She even listened to the same artists that I would listen to. We were soul mates; she was ingrained in my brain. If the word obsession meant anything, I was the perfect example of it. I had sweat beating down from my head to my cheeks; it was hard for me to get any sleep. I wanted to call her and tell her I was so sorry for blowing up on her the other night and beg for her to take me back, but I had a point to prove. I knew that she didn't totally believe the bullshit that she thought she believed in, so I stopped myself from calling her. If she wanted me, she would know where to find me.

_**If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd would be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then darlin' you, you'd still be mine**  
_

It was the fourth day when she showed up at my apartment. I was on my way to one of my very good friend Emmett's place, when I saw her through my lobby window and I stopped in my tracks. I could see that she was thinking hard. She was deciding if she should go in. She took a few steps, but stopped abruptly. She looked like she thought about it twice and turned around and took a few steps away from the lobby doors. She seemed like she chickened out, but she stopped like she did before, then turned around towards the lobby doors once again and walked in. When she entered through those double doors, she saw me. She stopped and stood there in silence looking at me with pleading eyes. I stood there frozen in silence as well. I couldn't believe that she was here in front of me. I waited for her to make the first move. I wanted to make sure that she came to see me. I wanted to hear her say that she missed me. I wanted her to tell me that she loved me and that she felt the same way I felt about her. She immediately ran up to me. She threw her body onto mine and pulled me into a bear hug. I reacted immediately. I returned her hug and didn't want to let go for dear life. Her arms wrapped around my torso with her face lying on my chest.

"I'm sorry Edward."

That was all it took to pull me back into the song and dance that we were playing. My pride backed down and I gave in.

"Look, I don't care if we don't put a name on what we have here, but I just want some sort of reassurance that one day you're not going to wake up and decide that you don't need me in your life anymore. I just want some sort of- I don't know. Some sort of accord, I guess."

"I know that you want that, but do we really have to figure that out right now? I mean, do you like me?"

She pulled her face away from my chest and looked up at me with her beautiful cerulean oculus'.

"Yes, what I feel for you is more than the word –like."

"Okay, so you like me and I like you a lot. Let's keep this going, please."

I sighed deeply contemplating what she said. I tilted my dead back a bit and rubbed my eyes. I thought about it for two seconds, as long as I have her in my life, I'll do this and we will work out, I know we will because she's the one for me. I placed one of my arms around her shoulders and pulled her toward the exit of the lobby doors.

"Alright. I'm okay with this for now."

She stopped us and pulled my face down towards hers.

"Thank you."

She then kissed me. It was light and sweet. All I could do in response was smile and we continued walking.

**_And you had enough love for the both of us  
But I, I, I did you wrong, I admit I did  
But now I'm facing the rest of my life alone, whoa_**

**_If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then my darlin' you'd would be mine  
If I could turn, turn back the hands of time  
Then darlin' you, you'd still be mine_**

It was a cold night in December. We were at the annual Christmas party that the company has thrown. It was held on the rooftop of the Stanford hotel. When we first got there we were in a heated discussion. We were at a bar the night before and some dick came up and asked if he could buy her a drink. She declined his offer nicely, but the asshole wouldn't leave her alone.

"Don't tell me you're with this wimp."

He had asked while slurring his words.

She was heated when he had made that remark.

"Listen guy, I'm not interested. Beat it."

"No. I'm not going to beat it; I can't believe you're with this guy when you could be with a real man."

I had enough of his insults, I walked over to the jackass turned him around and decked him square in the nose. I turned back around towards her and smiled. The next thing I knew I was pushed towards the counter of the bar that we were at and everything went by real fast. The security guards pulled us apart and as result of our quarrel we both were kicked out. We both got into my car and I drove over to her place. I parked my car and was about to get out when she stopped me.

"Why did you have to pick a fight? I was handling it myself very well. I didn't need for you to get in the middle of things."

I was shocked.

"Are you kidding me? I just got my ass kicked for you and this is how you say thanks? What's going on? Are you trying to pick a fight on purpose?"

"I'm not trying to do anything. I just don't want you to fight my battles."

"Your whole independent women shit is getting real old, you know that right?"

"I'm a bit tired, I'm going to sleep early, and I don't think it's such a good idea for you to stay the night"

I inhaled and pinched the bridge of my nose. I can not believe she's doing this.

"Um, okay, fine. Good night."

"Good night."

She got out of my car. I remembered that she was going to attend my company's Christmas party so I rolled down my window and yelled out the window.

"Hey, don't forget about the party tomorrow."

She turned around and smiled.

"Of course, come and pick me up at seven."

"Okay."

I couldn't believe that she still planned on going even after our argument.

I got to her place at six forty-five. I had been calling and texting her the whole day and she had not responded. I knew that she wouldn't flake out on me, but I was worried that she wanted to stop seeing each other. When I got to her house she was wearing a burgundy evening dress. She had her hair down in wavy curls. She was absolutely stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Instead of complimenting her I chose to confront her.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts?"

"I had a busy day. I was getting ready for the party."

"It would have been nice to have gotten a response."

"You're not my dad Edward; you don't need to know where I'm at all times. Keeping tabs on me if so unbecoming these days."

"Fuck that! You know what I meant. I just wanted to know why you didn't answer any of my calls. I'm not trying to run your life."

"Well it sure seems like it."

"If we're going to argue, then I prefer if we don't talk at all tonight."

I know that it was harsh of me to suggest that, but she was really pushing my buttons. How could she be acting this way? What have I done for her to start pushing me away?

We were silent on the ride to the party. I didn't really want to fight anymore. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let go. When we arrived at our destination we sat in my car for what had seemed forever. She turned facing me and placed a hand on my face.

"Let's not fight tonight. I really care about you and I would never ask for you to stop being who you are and I hope that you would do the same for me. What we have is great and I like it a lot. Let's have some fun tonight. Please."

"I don't want to fight anymore either. I just don't understand why you do some of the things you do."

"I'm honestly not trying to push you away. I ju-just want to be my own person and I'm like that when I'm with you, but I hope that you understand that it does mean that there are times that I will need some space."

I placed my hand on her cheek and ran my thumb in a circular motion.

"I promise to give you that space as long as you are honest with me."

"I am honest with you in more ways that you can even imagine."

We kissed.

When we arrived we didn't speak much. I had gotten us shots and mixed hard liquor which we downed right away. After two hours had passed we were flat out drunk, we had passed the buzzed faze, we were belligerent drunks. We had separated for a bit, she was standing next to Emmett and his long time girlfriend Annemarie. They had just gotten engaged and she was showing her ring off. I had found a vacant couch and slumped right on down. I could not focus. I looked up at the sky and thought that it was a beautiful night. The wind wasn't unbearably cold and there were stars that covered up the darken sky. I felt someone sitting next to me, I assumed it was my babe so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, but when I looked at her, it wasn't her. It was Bella the copy girl who worked at the same place I had.

"Hi Edward, are you having a smashing good time?"

"Yes, I am so wasted right now."

"Uh, okay. How many did you have to drink?"

"Um I don't know. I think more than the count of my fingers and maybe toes."

She giggled at me joke and I just smirked at her. I really didn't think it was that funny.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you this before I won't have the courage to. I really think you're cute and I really like you."

Had I heard her right? Did she just say that she liked me? I didn't even know the girl. She was a little too young for my taste and she wasn't "her". Bella was the total opposite of her. Bella was annoying to be exact. Her giggle was the worst thing I can think of. She would talk and giggle then talk more and giggle more. She was totally not my type.

"I'm flattered really, but I have a girl."

"That has never stopped me before."

She kissed me. I was so drunk that it took all of my energy to pull her off. She was a strong firecracker. She would not let up, she held on to my neck really tight. I heard a gasp and that was when I finally had enough strength to push her off. She fell onto the cement ground and I saw "her" standing there with her mouth open in shock. She dropped her cup that she had been drinking, turned around and ran out. I got up to chase after her, but Bella was in the way.

"Excuse me, I have to go."

"Wait Edward."

"No Bella, you've really ruined things for me. I have to go."

She didn't respond. she just looked around looking a little humiliated. I turned and ran after "Her"." She was gone. She was nowhere in sight. I got into my car and drove over to her loft.

**_I'd never hurt you (If I could turn back)  
Never do you wrong (If I could turn back)  
And never leave your side (If I could turn back)  
If I could turn back the hands_**

**_There'd be nothing I wouldn't do for you  
(If I could turn back)  
Forever honest and true to you  
(If I could turn back)  
If you accept me back in your heart, I love you  
(If I could turn back the hands)_**

She wasn't home. I sat down in front of her door waiting for her arrival. It had been a half hour and she was still not home. I fell asleep at her door step. About an hour later I could hear heels clicking on the steps and I knew it was her.

"Edward you need to leave now. I don't want to talk to you."

"Please listen to me. She kissed me and I didn't kiss her back, I promise."

I looked at her face which had black tear stains. I wanted to smash my head into the wall as punishment for making her cry. I felt so terrible. I loved this girl, I would never cheat on her and she knew this. She knew that I would do anything for her, how could she doubt my feelings.

"I don't care Edward. I-I think we should stop seeing each other."

"What do you mean we should stop seeing each other?"

Tears were forming in my eyes already; those were the words that I wished I would never have the unfortunate pleasure of ever hearing, at least not from her mouth.

"I mean let's just be friends."

"No, no, no, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, I need to do this."

"Why? Was it because of Bella? She kissed me and I didn't respond. I pushed her off and you saw that."

"I know you did and that's not the reason. I mean, come on Edward, who are we kidding here? Do you not see the tear stains on my face? I made a promise to myself when my mother died. I promised myself that I would never ever have that happen to me. I would never let a man break my heart and please don't take this the wrong way, you didn't break my heart, but you are close enough to do that and I don't want that feeling. I think it would help me if we were just friends."

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry when I did that. I started to cry too. I placed kisses on her face and pulled one of her hands to my mouth and kissed it too.

"Please baby, please don't do this. I need you. I need to touch your skin, I need to kiss your beautiful lips and put my hands in your beautiful hair. Please don't take this away from me; please don't let this be the end, this can not be the end."

I had gotten down onto my knees and I was hugging her waist. She hadn't respond at all. All I could hear were her sobs; I could tell that she was very torn with her decision.

"If this isn't the end, then how come it feels like it is?"

Her response ripped my heart out. I was in so much pain. I got up slowly and looked into her eyes to see if she was serious.

"I'm sorry."

Was her last response before she walked over to her front door, opened it and turned her head to look at me with fresh batch of tears on her face, then she walked into her loft and closed her door slowly. I stood there looking at her door hoping that it would magically open and she would come running out knowing that she had made a big mistake, but that didn't happen. I turned slowly to descend down the stairs with my head hung low in defeat.

_**(If I could turn back)  
That would be my will  
(If I could turn back)  
Darlin' I'm begging you to take me by the hands  
(If I could turn back the hands)**  
_

A few months had passed and I had not heard from her. I was a fucking mess. It was so bad that my boss at work had to call me in and asked if there was a death in my family. Of course I informed that there had not been any deaths at all. He told me that he expects me to pick up the slack or I'll be out of a job. There were many nights and mornings that I wanted to call her, but I couldn't. I couldn't stand to hear her if she wasn't mine. The first month after she had dumped me, I had been so desperate that I would hang outside of her building and hide when she came out. She never knew that I did that, or at least I thought she didn't. I couldn't help it; I had to get my fix for the day some how. I woke up one morning and got an email from her. She had asked if I was doing okay and for me to stop hanging outside of her building, it was starting to scare her. I didn't care that she knew, but I was a little embarrassed. I decided that I wasn't going to do that anymore. I'm not going to sulk and lay in bed all day. I was going to get up and clean my ass up and not let this one woman ruin my life. I'm going to get through this.

It was April when I had seen her again. I was on a train heading to Vancouver Canada for Emmett's wedding. She had been on the same train and she too was going to Emmett's weeding.

I had walked over to the last train cart and sat down. I was about to put my head phones on when I sense someone coming up to my seat and just stood there, I heard her call my name.

"Edward?"

I could tell it was "Her". She had a voice that I would dream about every night since she had broken my heart. I looked up and saw her angelic face staring at me. Her lips curved into a sweet smile

"Hey."

Was my only response, I mean what was I suppose to say?

"How have you been?"

She looked really concerned, there was a little bit of "Her" still there inside, I could sense it.

"I-I be-been doing well. How have you been?"

"I've been great. Hey, do you wanna get a drink?"

I was kind of hesitant. I didn't want to fall into the trap once again. I knew that she wasn't doing this intentionally, she would never. I just didn't trust myself when it came to her, but one drink wouldn't hurt or would it?

"Ah, sure."

We both sat in a booth in the eating area. We both had blue moon.

"So how's work?"

She knew that I didn't like the job that I had, but I wouldn't quit.

"It's been good I guess. Same old, same old, I guess and how about you?"

"I'm actually working as an assistant. It's a great job. I get to make coffee. Isn't that just exciting?"

I had to laugh at her sarcasm.

"I bet."

The rest of the ride was wonderful; we talked about anything and everything. From what we've been eating to what book we've been reading. It felt so good to listen to her talk. I felt that I was in her world again. We met up at Emmett's wedding after we had gotten ready. She looked gorgeous as always. She had on a light pink sun dress. Her hair was in a loose bun with baby's breath in them we had continued on with our conversation through out the whole ceremony and reception, she even caught the bouquet. We never left each other's side. I didn't want this to end. I knew that when I got back, we would resume the lives we had before heading to Canada. I was a little okay with that, but I really did want her again. This night had proven that I was never over her. I would always remain under her. It had been four of weeks since we spoke to each other. I was sitting in the park in our favorite spot when she came and sat next to me.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi."

"I came here looking for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have a party this Saturday and I wanted to invite you. I mean we haven't spoken since the wedding."

"Ah, sure I'll be there."

"Great. The party starts eight, be there or be square."

I smiled at her and she let out a little giggle.

"Alright see you then."

As I drove to her house, my intuition told me that this might be the night that we would get back together. I was hoping that this would be the night when she finally realize that she could not live without me and I would reveal the same if she did. I couldn't wait to get to her place. It probably would be an intimate party with a few of her friends, but we would be in too deep of a conversation to even acknowledge anyone else around us. I had gotten her a gift. It was an album by "The Perishers" in vinyl. She had been looking for it, but was never successful in finding one.

When she had opened the present she squealed, she had a huge smile on her face and jumped up and down a little.

"Score, where did you find this?"

"I found it on Ebay."

"I hope that you didn't spend a lot on this."

I did in fact spent a pretty penny foe this record, but to see her reaction was priceless and I wouldn't' change it for all the gold in the world.

"It didn't cost much, no worries."

"Thank you."

I expected for her to thank me by giving me a bear hug, but all I got was a lame ass half hug. She then retreated to her guests. It didn't help that I didn't know any of these people. I had spent the whole night watching her greet and chat with her guests. She would look at me once or twice, but never came by to talk. I would see her chatting with another guy with blonde hair. I was seething with jealousy. He had wrapped his arms around her waist like how I used to. I then saw something shinning on her hand. It was a diamond ring. I couldn't believe my eyes. The shit was huge and it sparkled with every movement. I could not believe that I hadn't noticed it when I had arrived. I had to get out of there. I threw my drink in the trash and ran to my car. I sped to my apartment and locked myself in there for days. Jack Daniels was my best friend for the few days that I was wallowing in my sorrow. When I finally emerged from my drunken haven I had gone back to work. My boss called me into his office.

"Edward, remember the conversation we had a few months back. You had promised me that you were going to pick up the slack and from what I've seen so far, you have not been keeping up your side of the bargain."

"I'm sor-sorry, are you firing me?"

"This is not something that I want to do Edward, but."

I didn't let him finish.

"Fuck this, fuck this bullshit business. It's all bullshit. I fucking quit."

He was surprised by my outrage. His jaw dropped to the ground. I was immediately escorted out of the building.

I walked aimlessly the rest of the day. I didn't have anywhere to go and I didn't have anyone to talk to about the shit that I was going through. I had gone to the spot, our favorite spot in the park. I sat on the bench that overlooked the lake. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew that I was better than this. I should have listened to her when she said that there was no such thing as love. What is love anyway? Is it really how we're feeling or was it something that society had planted into our minds? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was; I could sense "Her".

"Hi."

"Hi Edward. What are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

"Ah, yeah, I quit my job."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't like what I was doing there; it got to the point where it wasn't fun anymore."

"Please tell me you're not going to be a hobo."

We both laughed at what she said. She kept her smile while holding my eyes to hers.

"What are you doing here yourself?" I was curious as to why she was there in the middle of the day as well.

"I come here to enjoy the view and ever since you've shown me this place I've been coming back often, I love this place."

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't get a chance to talk to you that night, you up and left so early."

"But, you didn't bother telling me at the wedding?"

"He didn't propose at that time I swear, I didn't even know that he was going to."

"How could you tell me that you didn't want to be anyone's wife, but now you're engaged and soon to be married? How can that be?"

"I'm not sure, it just happened."

"You're the one who said "love" was just a four letter word that people made up, you weren't capable of love. Are you saying that you're a hypocrite?"

"To be honest, I probably am. I am capable of love, but I think I wasn't capable of it with you. When I met him, I just knew."

"God I was so stupid, I should have listened to you. You were right all along. There's no such thing as "love" for me at least."

"No, no, I was never right. I wanted to thank you for showing me that I am capable of love. Do you remember that night when I saw you kissing that other chick? Something in me awoke. I never thought I would have an ounce of jealousy or other feelings that were required in a so called relationship, but there was and I'm thankful to you for doing that for me. My heart did break a little, but I eventually moved on. I'm actually happy and I'm just hoping that you will get that opportunity to feel what I feel right now with someone special, because you're pretty special yourself."

"I could have had that with you."

"I know, but we didn't. I am very sorry Edward; I would blame it on fate."

"Fate sucks."

She laughed a little at my statement.

"You'll think fate is pretty awesome when you find the one. I promise. I gotta go, please promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Your invitation will be in the mail. Bye." She had gotten up to leave.

"Hey. Congratulations."

She turned around and smiled.

"Don't' say it if you don't mean it."

"Okay so un-congratulations then, is that even a word?"

We both laughed at my question.

"No, I really meant it. Congratulations on everything."

Her lips curved into a smile and I could have sworn that I saw tears welling up in her eyes, but they weren't enough to roll down her cheeks. I couldn't help but return a smile of my own.

"Thank you Edward."

She turned and left. I stayed in the park for hours after.

_**I'm going down, yes I am  
(If I could turn back)  
Down on my bended knee, yeah  
(If I could turn back)  
And I'm gonna be right there until you return to me  
(If I could turn back the hands)**  
_

It had been two days since I had spoken to her. Who knew that would have been the last day that I would ever get to speak to her. I had just retrieved my morning newspaper from the hallway. It was on the front page "Young women beaten, raped and murdered in an alley" I threw the newspaper on the floor and ran to the bathroom to dry heave. I hadn't eaten anything that morning, but what I saw on that newspaper was disgusting. It had Rosalie Hale, my ex girlfriend's picture on the front page. She was the one that I was so head over heels in love with, you could say that I was still in love with her even after she had told me that she was engaged to be married. Everything around me was spinning. I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't breathe. I went to pick up the newspaper up to finish reading what the story was about. It said that she was murdered two days ago. It was right after she had seen me at the park. The paper also said that her fiancé was a person of interest. Her fiancé's name was Royce King. I thought to myself that I had heard that name before, but couldn't put my finger on it. It was the same guy that had his hands around her waist at the party. I went onto the internet and searched his name. It turned out that he was a registered sex offender; he had also been arrested for murder, but was later acquitted. His father was Sam King, he was known for his wealth of being a Senior President of many banks in America. I knew that Royce King had to have something to do with my Rosalie's death. It was intuition. I had to do something, but I didn't know how. I had cried myself to sleep that night. I sensed that she was there with me. When I had opened my eyes, I saw her laying there with me. She had opened her mouth to speak.

"You know you're beautiful when you're sleeping."

"How- what-wait. You're dead."

"I know, but I have some unfinished business here."

"What do you mean?"

"I was murdered Edward, what do you think I meant? I need for you to avenge me."

"But how am I going to achieve that? Who did this to you? They suspect that it was your fiancé Royce King."

"I know. It was Royce and four of his friends, Joseph, Jordan, Jerry and Jared. I want you to help me get revenge. I want to make them feel the pain they bestowed on me."

I didn't have to think twice. I had to agree, I still loved the girl even though she was a ghost.

"I'll do it, but I don't know anything about these guys except for Royce. How could you have fallen for a rapist and murderer Rosalie?"

"I didn't know about his history. I was truly foolish. My heart was broken when I had broken up with you Edward. He was the first guy to approach me after. I was so stupid then. I can't believe that I thought it was fate."

"You weren't stupid, you just weren't thinking. Do you know that I still love you?"

"I know that you do and I have to admit that I loved you as well. I mean I still love you, but it's too late now and I'll have to suffer this regret in this afterlife."

"Well how am I going to do this?"

"All four of them hang at this bar called the Fox trap. They're always disgustingly drunk when they're done. They all walk home together because it's really close to where they all live. In order for them to get home, they would have to pass an alley. I need for you to be there."

"I'll be there. I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you lover."

"I love you."

"I know."

She disappeared. I woke up the very next morning energized. I had a mission tonight and I was not going to fail Rosalie. I will get her revenge; those monsters don't deserve to live. I was going to be their executioner.

I was hiding in the alley that Rosalie had told me to be at. I had pepper spray, a bat and a hunting knife with me. I was hiding behind one of those blue large dumpsters that restaurants and apartment complexes use for trash. I could hear them laughing, slurring their words and almost tripping amongst themselves.

"Ha! Royce, that fiancé of yours was certainly delicious. I wished we would have kept her around."

One of the guys had said.

"Well Joseph, if you weren't so stupid to have stabbed her, maybe we could've had a little more fun, but you got greedy didn't you."

"I agree with Royce, why you stabbed her so early when we all didn't really get a chance to bust a nut in her."

One of the other guys had stated. Their conversation was so repulsive. I wanted it to stop, but they weren't close enough to attack just yet.

"Well Jared you fucker, if you held her mouth closed like how you had with the others, then she wouldn't have been screaming. I was afraid someone might have heard us."

The fifth person spoke and I had assumed his name was Jordan.

"Guys what's done is done, we had our fun. I believe we are up for another one tonight. So what hair color will it be tonight guys?"

Royce had paused and thought for a second.

"Although I do prefer blondes, Rosalie was a handful and I do believe she fulfilled my need for blondes for the rest of the month."

His smirk was wicked; he had a look of a mad man. He looked like Heath Ledgers character in batman, pure evil.

"Should we take a vote?"

Jared had questioned. All five chimed in.

"Redhead tonight!"

They were just two feet away from the dumpster that I was hiding behind. I jumped out and that frightened them. I quickly spun around and sprayed pepper spray on two of them. I couldn't place names to faces, but I knew what Royce looked like and I was going to save him for last.

"What the fuck!"

I heard one of them say as I sprayed two in the face with pepper spray. The third guy tried to come at me, but I was quicker than him and I smash his head with the bat. The fourth one tried to push Royce out of the way so he could make a run for it.

"Fuck Jared, what was that for?"

Royce didn't know what was going on, he was too intoxicated to even realize that three of his friends had been attached. I caught Jared by the collar and pulled him back. As he stumbled backward I took a swing to his head. I heard a loud crack and his skulled caved in and he immediately fell to the ground. This time Royce had caught onto what was happening. He fell straight on his ass and crawled backwards.

"What the fuck man, why are you doing this? Is it money that you want? Here."

He took his wallet out and threw it at me.

"It's not money that I want. I want your life."

"Wh-why?"

"Let's just say an angel came to visit and told me that she needed me to do her a favor."

"What angel?"

"Oh I'm sure you know the angel that you and your devilish friends brutally raped and murdered. Do you remember you silly little rabbit?"

"Rosalie?" Was the only word that came out of his mouth.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Please tell this jackass what he has won?"

I had said out loud to myself.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, he's won the prize of death."

"Naa-no!" he screamed

Crack!

I had swung my bat right onto his forehead. His head flew back and hit the gravel with the back of his head. He was out cold, but I had to make sure that he really got what he deserved so I took a few more to his head, but I made sure he was still conscious to hear me murder his friends and most of all I wanted him to fear me and Rosalie's request.

I grabbed one of the first two guys that I had sprayed in the face first. I grabbed my hunting knife from my back pocket and slit his throat. I could hear him gargling from his own blood. I repeated the same action 3 times with each person after. Last, but not least was Royce. I could hear him breathing and moaning, couldn't make out the words he was saying, but I can guess it was something along the lines of pleading for his life. I looked at his bloody face and whispered.

"I do hope that you'll enjoy the place that your soul will be sent to. I heard that it's sunny and hot everyday."

I lifted up the hunting knife and stabbed him in the heart.

**_(If I could turn back)  
If I could just turn back that little clock on the wall  
(If I could turn back)  
Then I'd come to realize how much I love you  
Love you love you love you  
(If I could turn back the hands)_**

"You've made a lot of progress in this session Edward. I will see you in a couple of days to re-evaluate."

"Whatever you say Doc."

My tone had a hint of sarcasm. I got off the couch and I was escorted by two guards to my room. The guards opened my door and let me in then closed it. They were sure to lock the door so I wouldn't escape. I looked at the locked door and turned over to my bed. There she was, lying there. She sat up when she saw me. I walked over to my bed and sat right next to her. My elbow and legs touched her legs and elbow. She placed her head on my shoulder. I could smell sweet berries in her hair.

"Hey baby, where have you been?"

"I was talking to the doc."

"What were you guys talking about? Were you talking about me?"

"Yes we were."

"Well what was said?"

"I told him about us and how much I love you."

"Aww, baby I love you too."

"I don't know when I'll be able to get out of here."

"I know that there's two ways. One you'll have to forget about me and make me go away, or two, you can come and join me."

"I could never ever make you go away. You know that."

"I know babe. Option two is under your pillow."

I looked over to my pillow thenI looked back at where Rosalie was she had disappeared.

I lifted my pillow and under there was a picture of her and a razor underneath it. I knew what she wanted me to do. If I had a chance to turn back the hands of time, I would. Not that I ever regretted my relationship with Rosalie or the fact that I had murdered five people who truly deserved it. I regret that I ever let that silly bitch Bella kiss me. That day was the worst day in my life. If I could turn back the hands of time then I would have never sat down on that couch or better yet, I would have quit that place earlier and chose a job that I really liked, like teaching. I decided to take my life so I could spend my spiritual world with her for all of eternity. I took the razor and lye down on my bed. I lifted my right wrist up and found the largest vein and slit it. I then placed the razor into my right hand and did the same thing to my left wrist. I picked up Rosalie's picture and smiled.

"I'll be seeing you soon my love."

Fin


End file.
